


Failure by Design

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Angela, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Glasses, It's way too dang early in the mornin' to come up with tags, Megane Angela, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, School Uniforms, Shoe Kink, Sub Moira, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Angela plays the part of a sexy, bespectacled librarian with Moira as her pitifully unfocused student.





	Failure by Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afracturedthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afracturedthought/gifts).



> This fic was born of the fires of procrastination... I also blame about half these kinks on a life of attending private Christian academies.
> 
> Angela is wearing [Iriza 100 Black Patent Leather Christian Louboutins](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/iriza-2.html)

Moira stalked down the hallway as swiftly as her slender legs could carry her. Her lengthy strides quickly closed the gap between herself and the extravagant ebony door of her home office that was cracked open, allowing a warm stripe of light to bleed through. She inhaled deeply to soothe her ragged breathing, and combed a hand through her windswept hair to guide it into place before reaching out to grab the handle. 

Angela was already waiting inside the study when Moira pushed the heavy door just enough to slip into the room, and closed it with a soft click behind herself. Angela’s eyes were downcast, peering through rectangular black-rimmed glasses nestled at the tip of her nose. Taking the place of her usual ponytail was a high, messy bun pinned into place with a yellow no.2 pencil. Angela continued to diligently scrawl away at whatever she was working on, giving no sign that she knew Moira had even entered the room. 

“You’re late,” Angela sternly noted without looking up from the paper in front of her. 

Moira swallowed the lump rising in her throat as she took in the vision of the tiny blonde seated elegantly behind Moira’s own large black desk. She said nothing, knowing good and damn well that Angela was not one to accept excuses. Angela liked to adhere very strictly to her schedules, and did not take kindly to being left waiting. With the usual difficulties of leaving work in a timely manner, on top of traffic, and the time it took her to change into her uniform, Moira was _very_ much late, and had no doubt that Angela would chastise her for it. She felt her pulse flutter at the thought. Moira was certain that even the most excruciating of punishments would be a delight at the hands of Angela. 

Moira's gaze drifted downward to note the blonde’s chest resting atop the desk as she worked. Angela’s supple breasts strained against the white button-up shirt, puckering at the buttons, and revealing glimpses of the pale flesh beneath. 

“You may have a seat,” Angela waved a hand dismissively toward the chairs in front of Moira’s desk. 

Moira complied, stepping further into the study toward the direction Angela had motioned. She seated herself in one of the two identical black leather chairs that faced her desk. The chair was comfortable and inviting, but Moira held herself stiffly at attention on the very edge of the seat with her bare knees pressed together. She nervously smoothed her pleated skirt over her thighs, and placed the palms of her clammy hands on the cool leather of the armrests. The room fell completely silent aside from Moira’s shallow breathing, and the subtle scritching of Angela’s pen. 

After several minutes, Angela finally lifted her head from her task, and slid the papers aside. The blonde sheathed her pen, set it atop the stack of papers, and rounded to the front of the desk. The sharp sound of heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she moved to stand directly in front of Moira, placing herself between the red-head’s legs and the desk. 

Angela’s starched button-up was tucked neatly into the hem of her high-waisted charcoal pencil skirt which exaggerated her hourglass figure, and hugged the ample curve of her hips. A tailored slit bisected the otherwise constricting fabric of the skirt to about midway up her thigh, revealing an alluring strip of skin when she walked. Sheer nylon pantyhose were stretched over her toned legs beneath the skirt, accenting her otherwise bare skin with a faint sheen that danced in the light at the slightest shift. A pair of shiny, black Louboutin stilettos adorned Angela’s tiny feet, giving the blonde a much more intimidating height than usual. 

Angela slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her middle and forefinger, and crossed her arms as she glared down at Moira, slowly taking in her appearance. Moira had at least ensured that she was somewhat presentable despite her tardiness. A black sweater vest concealed most of the white short sleeve shirt that was buttoned to her throat, and tucked into her purple and black plaid skirt, which was entirely too short for Moira’s preference. A tie of matching plaid material was knotted around her neck into an askew bow, and her uniform was complete with black knee-high socks and loafers. 

Moira noticed Angela’s eyebrow arch above the sleek frame of her glasses, and the corner of the blonde’s red-painted lips tugged ever so slightly. Angela stepped forward to press her leg between Moira’s knees, and separated them. She rested her knee on the chair between Moira’s legs, and leaned forward to tug at the bowtie, straightening it into place. 

Angela stepped back to grab a slip of paper off the desk, and held it out to Moira,“Find these volumes, and return to me when you’re done,” Her voice was low with a tone of warning, “Don’t keep me waiting.” “Yes, Ma’am,” Moira quickly sprung up from the chair, and set to the task. 

Angela perched herself upon the front of Moira’s desk, and crossed her legs as she observed the red-head hunting down each of the tomes on the list. Most of the books were easily within Moira’s impressive reach, but a few required her to kneel on the floor, or strain on tip-toe to reach the higher shelves that stretched to the ceiling. Angela watched intently as the movements caused Moira’s skirt to lift up enough to sneak a flash of her panties from just the right angle... 

When Moira obtained the requested books, she gathered them into a tall stack, and carried them over to Angela. Angela motioned to the space on the desk beside her, and Moira set down the stack that was nearly the same height as the blonde when seated. Angela examined the stack of books, ghosting her fingers along the length of the spines as she took note of each title. Without lifting her gaze, Angela held out a hand to Moira. 

“The list,” she chimed. 

Moira reached into the hem of her skirt for the now-folded paper, and tentatively handed it to the blonde. Angela’s eyes flicked from the paper to Moira’s sheepish face as she snatched it from her hands, and unfolded it. She scanned the contents of the list, and handed it back to Moira with an unamused expression. Angela pushed up the glasses that had slipped down her nose, and crossed her arms, “You missed one.” Moira inhaled sharply, and cleared her throat to disguise the sound. She darted her eyes back and forth from the list to the stack of books. _Shit_. She _had_ missed one. A tiny Roman numeral “II” was otherwise easily overlooked among the cluttered marginal inclusions of volume titles, but Moira’s mistake was now practically screaming at her in bold. 

“My apologies, Mistress,” Moira bowed to stare at the floor, feeling her face flush. 

Angela huffed, snatched the paper from Moira, and threw it on the desk, “Stop wasting my time, and go get it!” 

Moira bowed again, and choked out a, “Yes, Ma’am,” as she hurried back to the shelves to retrieve the missing volume. When Moira returned to hand her the book, Angela had separated the tomes into two tidy stacks that were made even by the addition. Angela stood up, rounded the desk to retrieve a wooden paddle with carved Celtic designs from one of the drawers, and returned to stand in front of Moira. 

“Now, before we continue...” Angela tapped the desk with the paddle, “Bend over.” 

The hint of a smirk played at her lips, and Angela’s glasses flashed in the light as she tilted her head to glare at Moira. Moira took her bottom lip between her teeth, and leaned over the desk, gripping the sides for support. Angela reached down to graze trails up the backs of Moira’s thighs with her fingernails, and flipped up her skirt to expose her backside. 

“You will receive thirteen lashes. One for each minute you left me waiting,” Angela ran her thumb along the plump bit of asscheek peaking out from Moira’s panties, “If you’re a good girl, and take your punishment with no complaint, I will ignore the fact that you failed to gather all my books properly the first time. Understood?” 

“I understand,” Moira could feel her heart thundering against the desk. 

Angela’s face brightened with a warm smile that Moira could hear in her voice “Good. Be sure to keep count for me, okay?” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Moira took a deep breath, and spread her legs to steady herself as Angela rested the paddle atop her ass. The braided wood reared back, and sang out with a startling smack against the plush center of Moira’s asscheeks. 

Moira clenched her fists, “One.” 

There was a moment’s pause before the next few swings came in rapid succession. 

“Two. Three. Four...” Moira let out a shaky breath, and Angela allowed Moira a second before continuing with a few more hits. Moira fought to keep still, and her voice started to waver by the time she reached, “S-seven. Eight...Nine.” 

Moira panted, and clenched her teeth as she prepared for the remaining blows, “Ten...Eleven...T-twelve...” 

Moira’s nails bit into the desk as she cried out with the final lash, “Thirteen!” 

Angela set the paddle down on the desk, and ran her hand up the inside of Moira’s thigh. The redhead winced at the overly soft touch, and Angela hummed as she leaned forward to press a kiss upon each of Moira’s thighs just below her swollen, red cheeks. 

“I suppose you’ve been good enough,” Angela purred. She cupped Moira’s ass, and trailed her thumbs over the blossoming bruises she had planted there, pulling a whimper from the red-head. Moira was certain that her face was about as red as her blistered ass right now. 

Angela ran her fingers up Moira’s panties, feeling her arousal soaking through before promptly flipping Moira’s skirt back down. The dull click of heels trailed away from Moira, and stopped at the far end of the desk. 

“Take off your vest, and come here,” Angela beckoned as she picked up one of the stacks of books from the corner of the desk. 

Moira quickly uprighted herself, stripped off her sweater vest, and tossed it into the closest of the twin leather chairs before making her way over to Angela. 

“Take these,” Angela handed the stack to Moira, placing the books in her plattered palm. Angela assured that Moira had a balanced hold of the volumes before she picked up the second stack, and repeated the action in Moira’s other palm. 

Angela sauntered to the front of the desk, and hoisted herself back up to perch on the surface. She crossed one leg over the other, and motioned with her finger for Moira to approach. Moira’s steps were smooth and calculated as she carried the teetering stacks of books over to Angela. Moira stopped directly in front of the blonde, and scanned her over with hungry eyes as Angela began to slowly unbutton the top of her shirt to reveal a lacy red bra practically overflowing with her generous cleavage. 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Angela kicked her leg out, and grazed her spiked heel across the exposed skin of Moira’s thigh, “Freches Mädchen (naughty girl).” 

Moira bit back a moan, and held perfectly still. She shifted her eyes to those deliciously sharp stilettos, debating whether or not it would be worth acting out to feel the bite of those heels again... 

Moira was practically hypnotized by the slick glaze of the shoe dancing in the light with each rhythmic tap of Angela’s foot. Angela smirked, and uncrossed her legs. She leaned forward to grab Moira by her bow tie and lead her closer, resting her knees between Moira’s thighs. 

Angela unknotted Moira’s tie, and discarded it over her shoulder. She unbuttoned Moira’s shirt, careful not to jostle her off balance, and peeked up through her lashes to find Moira staring with a flushed face, and heavy-lidded eyes. Moira averted her gaze, and Angela’s crimson lips pulled back into a grin as the blonde peeled open Moira’s shirt to expose her bare, freckled chest. 

Angela cupped Moira’s chin in one hand, and brought her other hand up to slip two fingers between Moira’s lips. Moira’s mismatched eyes shifted back to lock onto Angela’s as she rolled her tongue around the digits, welcoming them into her mouth. 

A warm smile spread over Angela’s lips, but her eyes remained dark and mischievous. She pulled her slicked fingers from Moira’s puckered lips, and dragged a wet line over the red-head’s chin, and down her throat to her breasts. With a feather-soft touch, Angela rubbed her fingers over one of Moira’s nipples, teasing it into a hardened peak. Angela pulled away, and reached up to grab the pencil holding her hair taught. She pulled the pencil free, and ruffled her fingers through her soft locks that fell into golden waves about her shoulders. 

Angela reached to her side, and grabbed a second pencil from the cup of writing utensils on the corner of the desk, and snatched up a handful of rogue rubber bands that she placed between her teeth before turning back to Moira. Angela held the pencils parallel to each other, and wrapped a rubber band around one end to bind them. She reached out to circle her thumb over Moira’s hardened nipple before clamping it between the pencils. Moira’s breath hitched as Angela pinched the pencils down to test the tension before securing the other end with a rubber band. 

Angela leaned forward to take Moira’s other nipple into her mouth, and sucked as she lolled her hot tongue around it until it strained into a perky point. Angela rolled the nipple between her teeth and bit down before pulling back, leaving behind a red lipstick kiss circling Moira’s areola, and a thin string of spit connecting them. 

The way Angela licked her lips as she flicked her eyes up over her glasses at the red-head was enough to make Moira’s pussy twitch, and she bit her lip to suppress a moan. Angela reached to her side, grabbed a couple more pencils from the cup, and adorned Moira’s free nip with a matching set of pencil clamps. When she was done securing the last rubber band, Angela leaned back to examine her handiwork. She looked rather pleased with herself as she tilted her head to the side, and drank in Moira’s heady expression, and heaving chest. 

Angela traced her fingers along Moira’s stomach to the hem of her skirt, and lifted a knee to grind between Moira’s legs. Moira cursed under her breath, and Angela chuckled as she scooted forward on the desk to slide her thigh even further between Moira’s legs. She hooked her leg around to scrape an angry line down the back of Moira’s leg with the heel of her stiletto. 

Moira cried out, and focused on keeping the stacks of books still as Angela continued to bite along Moira’s legs with her heels as she ground her leg into Moira’s increasingly dampening panties. Angela leaned back on her elbows, and kneaded her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Moira squirm and struggle to keep her balance. 

Moira’s arms were starting to ache, and she shot Angela a pleading look as the blonde sat up, and pulled her legs back from between Moira’s thighs. Angela’s cold glare silenced Moira’s prayer for mercy as the blonde reached up to thump one of the pairs of pencils clamping Moira’s nipples before grabbing a book from one of the stacks. 

“On your knees,” Angela ordered as she pushed up her glasses, and cracked open the book. 

Moira internally shouted a stream of curses as she carefully descended to the floor. Angela thumbed through the book to stop at a page, jotted down a few things on a note pad, and continued flipping as if she had completely forgotten Moira was still standing there holding stacks of fucking research books that only grew heavier under the gravity of time. 

When Angela finished with the first book, she grabbed another from the stack, and returned the previous one. This continued for quite some time as the blonde diligently worked her way through each volume. Angela sprawled out on the desk, and collected her notes while she idly scraped her heels along Moira’s chest, occasionally kicking out to tap at the pencils biting her nipples to elicit a groan from the red-head. When Moira was almost beyond the point of caring what would happen if she just threw the books to the floor, and tackled Angela on the spot, the blonde let out a kitten-like yawn against the back of her hand as she replaced the last of the books. 

Angela sat up to stretch her arms above her head, and swung her feet up to hook her legs over Moira’s shoulders at either side of her head. Moira hunched forward, nearly toppling under the pull, and swayed a bit to calm the teetering stacks of books. She lifted her head to get a straight shot at the space between Angela’s legs. 

The angle would have ordinarily given Moira a perfect view of the blonde’s panties, but it was far too dark beneath her tight skirt to make out a thing. Moira wanted so badly to lean forward into the shadowed depth before her, and press her lips to Angela’s warmth. To breathe her in, and taste the nectar between her plush thighs... 

Moira’s limbs screamed for relief under Angela’s weight pressing down on her as she continued her effort of keeping the books perfectly balanced. Moira’s arms began to droop steadily lower and lower under the strain as Angela reached down to trace over the other’s heated cheeks with her fingertips. A whimper caught in Moira’s throat as she leaned into Angela’s touch. She slowly lifted her eyes to find the blonde studying her. Angela tilted her head to the side, and the glare of her lenses concealed her eyes as her dark lips pulled back into a toothy smirk. She reached down to lace her fingers through Moira’s hair, and lifted her head with a firm tug. 

“Since you can’t even handle the simple task of holding my books for me...”Angela’s grip on Moira’s hair tightened, and Moira cried out as the blonde began to twist one of the pencil clamps with her other hand. Moira cursed under her breath as the books tumbled to the floor, and Angela pulled her legs from the red-head’s shoulders. She pressed her shoe flat against Moira’s chest, and pushed her onto her back to lie between the scattered tomes. 

“...I have another assignment to busy you with.” Angela stood up from the desk, and guided Moira’s arms up beside her head with the toe of her shoe. The blonde slammed her heels down at either side of Moira’s head to trap her wrists under the pitch of her heels. 

Angela leaned forward to lock onto Moira’s blown black pupils as she slid a hand slowly down her own thigh to rest between her legs. She lifted the straining fabric of her skirt, and gathered it up over her hips. Moira’s lust flared, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Angela revealed that she was wearing no panties under her glistening pantyhose. 

“You are not to use anything other than your mouth, understood?” Angela lifted one shoe to graze the spiked heel over Moira’s wrist in warning before freeing both her wrists. Moira nodded in response, and Angela ground the outer sole of her shoe into Moira’s forearm when the red-head failed to verbally answer, “ _Understood_?” 

“Y-yes, Ma’am!” Moira gasped, and her pulse thundered behind her ears as Angela lowered herself to her knees to straddle Moira’s head. 

Angela propped her arms behind herself, and rolled her hips to press her mound to Moira’s lips. Moira let out a low groan, and leaned into Angela’s pussy to lap at the arousal seaping through her nylons. 

“Gutes Mädchen (Good girl),” Angela purred as she reached a hand down to grab a fistful of Moira’s hair. 

She leaned forward, and tugged at Moira’s fiery locks as she bucked into her mouth in a steady rhythm. The blonde’s other hand trailed up her body, and dipped into the cups of her bra to spill her breasts out over the top. Moira latched onto Angela the best she could through the barrier, and rubbed her tongue in long, deep strokes along her clit. Angela moaned, and teased at her own nipples as she rode against Moira’s face. 

Moira clenched her fists as she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the blonde, and pull her in closer. Every sound of pleasure that fell from Angela’s lips was just fuel to Moira’s frustration with the damned pantyhose that blocked her from truly enjoying the dripping treat between the blonde’s legs. 

The feel of the silky tights paired with Moira’s fervent tonguing had quickly worked Angela to the edge, and the blonde desperately bucked into Moira’s mouth. Moira moaned low against Angela’s clit, and increased the pressure of her strokes the slightest bit. 

“Moira... Ah! Right there~” Angela fell forward, and cried out as warmth burst forth from her center, and pulled her under with rolling waves of pleasure. She moaned, and uttered a mixture of curses and praises in an assortment of languages as she continued to grind against Moira’s face, riding out her orgasm. 

After Angela’s thrashings subsided, Moira reduced her motions to slow, soft circles around her clit. Angela mewled and panted as she pulled herself forward off of Moira. Angela was halted by a pair of hands gripping her hips. Before the blonde could piece together a stream of thoughts floating around in the haze of her mind, Moira yanked her back down, and proceeded to dig her claws into the nylons to tear open a gash between Angela’s legs, exposing her pussy. 

“Nn-Ah! Nein!” Angela gasped, and sat up to strike a loud, startling slap across Moira’s cheek. The room was deafeningly silent for a second before Moira’s lips pulled into a malicious grin, and she chuckled. Angela was so damn cute when she was angry... 

Angela scowled, and laid a matching strike against Moira’s other cheek. Drunk on lust, Moira cackled, and pulled her hands up to brush over her bruised cheeks as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Angela glared at Moira, and wrapped her fingers around Moira’s throat, squeezing with just enough pressure to wipe the stupid smirk off her mouth, still slicked with Angela’s juices. 

“Miststück (bitch),”Angela spat as she released her grip, and crawled off of Moira. 

Angela hoisted herself up to her wobbly feet, utilizing the desk for support. She removed her foggy glasses which had somehow survived the ride, folded them closed, and placed them on the desk. Angela fluffed her tangled hair with her fingers, and threw it over her shoulder. The blonde sneered down at Moira, and tugged her pencil skirt back down over her hips. She stepped over to the red-head’s side, and kicked up the hem of Moira’s skirt. 

“Spread your legs,” Angela barked, and tapped her shoe against Moira’s thigh. Moira obeyed. 

Angela skillfully hooked her heel under the side waistline of Moira’s panties, and guided them down her hips. She scraped her stiletto down Moira’s thigh while slowly dragging her panties down. Angela slid the panties over Moira’s knees, and pinned them to the floor between her ankles. 

Angela moved to stand between Moira's legs, and lowered the flat bottom of her shoe to press and rub over Moira’s clit. Moira moaned as Angela’s foot drifted lower, and wedged the pointed toe of her shoe into Moira’s slit. Angela smirked as she ground her shoe into Moira’s drooling pussy, coaxing a few more moans from the red-head before pulling away to lean against the desk. 

“Clean this up,” Angela pointed her soiled shoe at Moira. 

Moira clambered to her feet, and crawled to kneel before Angela. She leaned forward to press kisses along the vamp before diligently lapping up her own slick. Moira peeked up through her lashes to find Angela watching her through dark, hooded eyes. A bright flush clung to the blonde’s cheeks as she bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. Watching Moira clean herself off her shoe was truly a beautiful sight. Moira felt her own face flush as she lowered her gaze to focus on the task at hand. She finished with a flat slide of her hot tongue along the topline of the shoe and Angela’s foot. 

“Stand up,” Angela purred. 

Moira obeyed, and Angela slid her hands under Moira’s shirt to guide it to the floor. Moira groaned as Angela reached up to remove the rubber bands around the pencils clamped to her breasts. Angela return the office supplies to their home, and turned back to Moira. She leaned forward, and lapped gently at Moira’s tender nipples. 

“Wait on the side of the desk for me,” Angela pressed her lips to Moira’s collarbone, “I’ll be right back.” 

Moira settled into place on the desk as Angela disappeared behind her. Moira heard the opening of a drawer, some rummaging, and a slam before Angela returned. 

Angela pulled up a chair, tossed something into it, and kicked off her shoes. She rid herself of her shirt, unzipped her skirt, and wiggled it down to her ankles along with her torn pantyhose. Angela draped her clothes over the arm of the chair, and stepped back into her shoes. She pulled the chair to her side, brushed her hair behind her ear, and stood between Moira’s legs. 

Angela leaned forward, and pressed a trail of kisses along Moira’s neck as she slid her hand up Moira’s thigh to raise her skirt over her hips. Angela’s other hand sought out Moira’s, and brought it up to cup her breast. 

“Touch me,” Her hot breath pleaded into Moira’s ear. 

Moira’s head spun from the power of those two little words. The hand at Angela’s breast squeezed before thumbing circles over her erect nipple as Moira reached her other hand up to fist through Angela’s golden curls, pulling the blonde’s lips hard against her own. 

Angela hummed and parted her lips to accept Moira’s tongue. Moira’s hand moved from Angela’s breast to her back, trailing along her spine with soft fingers before biting into the tender flesh of her lower back. Angela moaned into Moira’s mouth, and suckled at her tongue as she reached a hand down to drag two fingers up and down Moira’s slit. Moira’s breath hitched as Angela’s fingers slowly sank into the tight warmth between her legs. Their lips separated with a collective gasp, and Moira pressed her hips into Angela’s hand as she grabbed Angela’s ass to pull her in closer. 

Angela hummed against Moira’s neck, and bit into her freckled shoulder as she thrust all the way in, and curved her fingers to lock onto her sweet spot. Angela’s fingers took on an agonizingly slow, focused pace that had Moira dripping and squirming in no time. Moira released her hold ofAngela’s hair with a shudder as the blonde kissed and nibbled a lipstick trail down her stomach, and sank to kneel between her legs. 

Angela increased her rhythm the slightest bit as she bit and sucked bruises along Moira’s inner thighs. She pressed her hot tongue to Moira’s clit, and traced deep, slow figure eights to match the pace of her fingers. Angela hummed a moan, sending vibrations through Moira’s pussy, and fidgeted in place before resting her head against Moira’s thigh as she contined her motions. Moira could hear Angela mewling as she lapped away at her clit, and she wondered if perhaps the blonde was touching herself... 

Moira let out a moan as her pleasure was intensified by the thought. Angela’s fingers milked away at Moira’s spot, filling the room with lewd, wet noises as she panted and moaned into Moira’s clit, building the pressure until Moira cried out with her release, and gushed out over Angela’s palm. Angela hummed low, and rode out Moira’s orgasm as she coaxed out a few more bursts of warmth that spilled over her wrist and pooled to the floor. Angela lifted her head, and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, clearing away some of the slick glistening on her chin, and dripping down her chest. 

Angela’s rhythm began to slow, and she pulled a whimper from Moira’s lips as she slipped her fingers out. The blonde stood up, and Moira caught a glimpse of a purple silicone shaft protruding from between Angela’s legs-- a double dildo, with one side already buried in Angela’s pussy. 

Angela chuckled and leaned over Moira, pulling her arms away from her flushed face to press kisses to her cheeks and the corner of her lips. The blonde whispered praises between nibbles and kisses peppered along the shell of Moira’s ear, and down her jaw to her throat. 

A satisfied smirk played at Angela’s smudged pink lips as she straightened to lap at the slick coating her hand, and pumped the dildo between her thighs. The blonde prompted Moira to scoot back, and climbed onto the desk between her slender, shaking legs. Angela pulled Moira’s hips forward, and slid the tip of the dildo teasingly along Moira’s slick pussy. Moira shuddered, and dug her nails into the sides of the desk as Angela rolled her hips, and thrust into her. 

Moira let out a shaky moan as Angela bucked her hips, guiding the purple shaft deeper into her tight, overly-sensitive slit until it disappeared between them. Moira squeezed her eyes shut, and took her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle her moans as she turned her face away, pressing her heated cheek to the desk. Angela started out slow before gradually working up her pace with deeper thrusts, slamming the shaft so deep that it ground their clits together. 

Angela leaned forward, and gathered Moira’s hands into her own, lacing their fingers together. She propped herself up, pressing their hands to either side of Moira’s head as she grinded against her. Moira let out a stream of curses as Angela quickly stirred up the heat in her core, and melted the red-head into a squirming, heaving mess beneath her. 

“Come for me, Liebling (Darling),” Angela’s breathed into Moira’s ear before she moaned, and fell against Moira’s chest, desperately trying to keep her rhythm as she worked herself to the edge. 

Moira tightened her fists, biting her nails into Angela’s hands as she came with a raspy shout. Angela cried out, and her hips stuttered as she rode out Moira’s orgasm. Moira pulled her hands from Angela’s grip, and grabbed her by the hips, slamming her down into Moira’s wild thrusts. Angela’s voice sang out in a high-pitched wail as she came, thrashing her hips into Moira until the waves of her orgasm subsided, and the red-head was writhing beneath her from overstimulation. 

Angela slowly slid the dildo out of Moira before removing it from herself with a moan. She tossed it into the chair, and collapsed onto Moira’s chest, letting out a deep sigh as she reached up to comb her fingers through Moira’s hair. Moira smiled, content, and wrapped her arms around Angela to snuggle her in closer, cradling the blonde to her side. She leaned down to kiss the top of Angela’s head, and stroked soothing trails down Angela’s back with her fingernails. Angela hummed and traced her fingers along Moira’s collarbone before sitting up. 

With touseled hair and faded, smudged lipstick, Angela flashed Moira a golden smile, and leaned down to lay a kiss upon her lips before crawling off of her. Angela snatched up her glasses from the corner of the desk, and slid them on. She hopped down from the desk, and swayed a bit as she fought to balance herself on shaky jello legs. She leaned over Moira to press a kiss to her lips with a bubbly giggle. 

“Clean up this mess, and I’ll meet you in the shower,” Angela trailed a finger down Moira’s chest, eliciting an excited shudder from the red-head, and turned to strut down the clearing between the books toward the door. Moira’s eyes drifted down Angela’s luscious curves, and locked onto the bright red sole of her stilettos flickering away with each stride. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Moira purred with a grin.


End file.
